criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminals in Kiev
Criminals in Kiev is the nineteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fourth case in East Europe, taking place in Kiev, Ukraine. Plot Once the team had arrived in Kiev, the search for the escaped prisoners and the protection for the referendum in Kiev was more important than anything else. When the finance minister of Ukraine, Yakiv Zelenko requested that they check the meeting room for safety, they found a dead body in the meeting room. Yakiv had recognized the victim and told the team that the victim was a constable named Andriy Chownyk. After investigating some leads into the constable's murder, David told the team that he found the location of the escaped prisoners. Finding Elise Arud and Ryan Fernandez at the Kiev Golden Gate, the team put them in custody. After finding more clues, Flora Russais said that she had discovered a bomb in the meeting room. After investigating the meeting room and the medieval gate again, the team had enough evidence to arrest the killer. They needed to find the killer quickly too as the suspected prisoners had escaped the team's custody. Yakiv Zelenko was found guilty for the murder. When the team came to arrest him, the government official had gotten infuriated at the player for blaming him for the murder. Bad luck reached the minister as all of the evidence found was incriminated against him. He then had agreed that he did do the murder but he refused to say why. This earned him forty years in prison. The team decided to arrest Elise and Ryan as soon as possible. They found Elise, who had mentioned Yakiv before escaping them again, prompting the team to interrogate Yakiv. Yakiv wouldn't say anything just like at his arrest, then suddenly Ryan with Elise burst into the room and the former killed Yakiv. They decided to arrest Ryan and take him to trial for the new murder he had committed. There Ryan was declared to be imprisoned in a separate prison. This made Ryan and Elise, much to the team and the court's shock, share one last kiss before they were separated from each other forever. Flora told the player that she was returning as chief of the WCIA now that her presence was no longer needed due to the cancellation of the referendum due to the death of their finance minister. They found a mysterious ritual in an antique book that was connected to a device containing the plan of the Crusaders. Asking Lisa Varga for help translating the ritual, she said that it was a ritual for causing disasters like earthquakes and tsunamis. They found a note regarding Anamaria Vãduva, the author of the ritual book found. This made the team's decision to find Anamaria in Romania. Victim *'Constable Andriy Chownyk' (found electrocuted and left for dead in a meeting room) Murder Weapon *'Stun Gun' Killer *'Yakiv Zelenko' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows spelunking. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect knows how to sail. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorches. *The suspect wears a "I Voted" badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows spelunking. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect knows how to sail. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a "I Voted" badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows spelunking. *The suspect knows how to sail. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorches. *The suspect wears a "I Voted" badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows spelunking. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect knows how to sail. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows spelunking. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect knows how to sail. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorches. Killer's Profile *The killer knows spelunking. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer knows how to sail. *The killer has scorches. *The killer wears a "I Voted" badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Kiev Meeting Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Police Bag, New Suspect: Yakiv Zelenko) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows spelunking) *Examine Police Bag. (Result: Bloody Book) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record) *Ask Yakiv Zelenko about the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Pyrohiv Museum. (Clues: Museum Badge, Faded Paper) *Examine Museum Badge. (New Suspect: Liza Varga) *Ask Liza Varga about her badge. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Escort for Flora; New Suspect: Flora Russais) *Ask Flora Russais about the victim escorting her. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kiev Golden Gate. (Clues: Folder, Sniper Rifle; New Suspect: Elise Arud) *Ask Elise Arud how she escaped the prison. *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Ryan Fernandez) *Ask Ryan Fernandez how he escaped the prison. *Examine Folder. (Result: Referendum Folder) *Ask Yakiv Zelenko about the referendum in Ukraine. *Investigate Ancient Windmills. (Clues: Chart, Brochure) *Examine Chart. (Result: Sailing Chart) *Analyze Sailing Chart. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sail) *Examine Brochure. (Result: Victim's Note to Liza) *Ask Liza about the victim's note. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Flora Russais how she knows about the bomb. *Investigate Meeting Table. (Result: Bomb, Gun) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (3:00:00; Smoke Bomb) *Ask Elise Arud about the smoke bomb she set. *Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (6:00:00) *Ask Ryan Fernandez how he got a hold of the gun. *Investigate Medieval Gate. (Clues: Box of Weapons, Trash Can) *Examine Box of Weapons. (Result: Stun Gun) *Analyze Stun Gun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scorches) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Dirty Badge) *Analyze Dirty Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a "I Voted" badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (4/7). (No stars) A Crusade's History (4/7) *Arrest Elise Arud. (Available at start) *Question Yakiv about why he killed the victim. (Prerequisite: Arrest Elise) *Arrest and take Ryan along with Elise to trial. (Prerequisite: Ask Yakiv) *Talk to Flora Russais about the referendum results. (Prerequisite: Arrest Ryan and Elise) *Investigate Meeting Table. (Clues: Antique Book, Device) *Examine Device. (Result: Device Unlocked) *Analyze Device. (Result: Crusader Plan) *Tell Flora about the Crusaders' plan. (Reward: Kiev Badge, Government Suit) *Examine Antique Book Page. (Result: Mysterious Ritual) *Request Liza Varga's help with translating the ritual that was discovered. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Medieval Gate. (Clues: Photo, Note) *Examine Photo. (Result: Violet Mendez Discovered) *Ask Violet Mendez about her article on the referendum results. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Note. (Result: Crusader Note) *Tell Flora Russais about the note regarding Anamaria Vãduva. *Go on to the next case. (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)